Falling in love
by vaunie5962
Summary: Nouvelle traduction d'une histoire de NAGNOSF. De nouveau Xover cette fois entre CSI et CSI NY. Court 2shots Si vous n'aimez pas le slash, passez votre chemin! Sinon, rated M dans l'épilogue ;-
1. Chapter 1

_Bon comme aujourd'hui n'est pas une journée très gaie pour moi, je n'ai pas envie d'écrire un troisième chapitre angst de "Le long de la route" (même si me connaissant il devrait arriver très vite encore) j'entame ici la traduction d'une nouvelle histoire de NAGNOSF intitulée "Falling in love": toute mignonne toute fluffy en deux chapitres. Vous laisse apprécier ;-)_

_Sommaire: L'équipe est de sortie pour dîner dans la "Grosse Pomme" rejoint par l'équipe du CSI New York où Nick a une surprise pour Greg. La chanson s'intitule "I can't help falling in love with you" d'Elvis Presley. _

L'équipe du CSI n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'ils aient obtenu des vacances et à New York pour tout dire. Ils firent le tour de la ville, marchèrent le long de la rue principale se réjouissant juste du moment présent. Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de Time Square, ils levèrent tous la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir le sommet des buildings. Greg était le plus excité de tous il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu obtenir des vacances avec eux, et encore plus avec Nick. Il a un gros coup de coeur pour lui depuis la première fois où il a posé ses yeux sur le Texan, mais il avait trop peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose à ce sujet car il savait que c'était un homme à "femmes", hétéro ou c'est ce qu'il pensait mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Nick ressentait exactement la même chose pour lui en réalité, mais lui aussi avait peur de faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Il se trouve aussi que Catherine et les autres le savaient, mais ne disaient rien en espérant qu'ils feraient le premier pas par eux-mêmes. Ils ont tous les deux faits leurs coming-out à leurs parents il ya déjà un bon moment et des deux côtés, étonnamment ils furent acceptés facilement comme ils savaient pour leurs fils tout du long.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par toute l'excitation et l'appréciation de la ville qu'ils ne regardaient pas devant eux jusqu'à ce que Greg heurta une autre personne, les envoyant tous les deux atterir au sol sur leurs fesses. Les autres se tournèrent vers leur ami quand ils entendirent le bruit qu'il fit en tombant au sol.

_"Greggo, tu vas bien mec?" _demanda Warrick alors qu'il aidait son ami à se relever. Il hocha la tête.

_"Oui je vais bien!" _dit Greg en se frottant le derrière. Un autre homme posa la même question à l'autre homme qui était tombé.

_"Adam, est ce que ça va?" _demanda t-il. Adam hocha la tête puis se tourna vers le jeune homme dans lequel il était rentré.

_"Est ce que ça va monsieur?" _Demanda Mac en se tournant vers lui aussi.

Greg hocha la tête puis se tourna vers l'homme dans lequel il était rentré. _"Oh mec, je suis tellement désolé! Est ce que ça va?" _demanda Greg le jeune homme hocha la tête puis releva la tête. Ils restèrent tous les deux bouche bée sous le choc quand ils se firent face. _"Adam?"_

_"Greg? Vraiment? Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici!" _dit Adam avec un sourire. Greg sourit également et hocha la tête.

_"Oui, actuellement je suis en vacances! Wow, ça fait combien de temps?" _demanda Greg. Il y eut un silence pendant un moment puis ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre.

_"Trop longtemps mon pote!" _statuèrent-ils tous les deux à l'unisson puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

_"Excusez-nous!" _dit Catherine en les interrompant, elle pouvait voir de la jalousie se refléter dans les yeux de Nick et elle ricana. _"Mais Greg, tu connais ce jeune homme?" _Greg hocha la tête. Puis Mac demanda la même chose à Adam.

_"Adam, tu le connais?"_Demanda t-il. Adam se tourna vers lui et ses amis qui le regardaient avec curiosité. Il hocha la tête.

_"Yep! Greg et moi sommes allés à la même fac et nous avons été dîplomés la même année, mais nous avons emprunté des chemins différents quand nous avons pris tous les deux des travails comme analystes d'ADN dans deux états différents. Je veux dire que nous sommes toujours restés en contact à travers les emails mais Greg est resté mon meilleur ami depuis le début de la fac!" _dit Adam.

_"Oui, à peu près comme il a dit!" _Dit Greg à ses amis qui hochèrent la tête en compréhension.

_"Est ce que vous êtes déjà sortis ensemble ou autre?" _Mac demanda. Adam semblait horrifié par cette question.

_"Non Mac! Il était et sera toujours mon meilleur ami, rien de plus!" _statua Adam. Mac sourit et hocha la tête.

Greg fixait l'homme qui venait de l'accuser d'être l'amant d'Adam, il secoua la tête puis se mit à rire.

_"Qu'est ce qu'il ya de si drôle Greg?" _Demanda Adam.

"C'est_ juste qu'il pensait que nous étions amants pendant un temps!" _dit Greg puis Adam éclata de rire à son tour.

_"Ouais! Bien en tout cas je veux te présenter ma famille! Voici mon petit-ami Mac Taylor, voici Danny Messer, Lindsey Monroe-Messer sa femme (non encore une fois n'a pas suivi mes conseils ;-)), Sheldon Hawkes et Stella Bonasera et je suis Adam Ross!" _leur introduit Adam.

_"Enchanté de vous rencontrer!" _statua Greg. _"Maintenant je veux te présenter ma famille! Voici mon chef et le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit, Gil Grissom. Voici Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows la superviseuse de l'équipe de jour. Et Nick Stokes et je suis Greg Sanders!" _lui introduisit Greg à sa famille.

_"Enchanté de vous rencontrer!" _dit Mac ils hochèrent la tête en réponse.

_"Alors où vous rendiez-vous tous?" _Demanda Stella.

_"Oh nous faisions juste le tour de la ville. Nous n'avons pas eu une période de vacances décente depuis un bon bout de temps et nous avons trouvé la bonne occasion d'en avoir une tous ensemble donc nous sommes venus ici, mais maintenant nous cherchons un restaurant correct que l'on pourrait tous apprécier!" _dit Nick alors qu'ils hochaient tous la tête.

_"Bien, il advient que nous connaissons un très, très bon restaurant et si vous voulez nous pouvons y aller demain tous ensemble pour pouvoir profiter d'un bon dîner relaxant qu'en pensez-vous?" _demanda Stella à ses amis puis à ses nouveaux amis. Ils hochèrent tous la tête. _"Excellent, alors retrouvons-nous ici demain soir pour 8heures?" _Ils confirmèrent leur accord puis partirent dans des directions différentes. Ils étaient tous impatients d'être à demain soir.

_TBC..._

_Et je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y en a un plus impatient que les autres :-)! J'espère que vous avez aimé! La traduction est très moyenne car elle fait pas mal de répétitions mais bon en anglais c souvent le cas quand même!_

_Une petite review serait la bienvenue :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voici la suite! La chanson: "Falling in love" d'Elvis Presley. Attention: passage Nc-17. Bonne lecture!_

8 heures arrivait assez vite et ils durent se dépêcher d'aller faire du shopping pour des robes et costumes comme Stella les a appelé et leur a dit de bien s'habiller pour ce soir. Et maintenant, ils étaient là chacun dans leurs chambres à se préparer pour ce soir.

Nick est assis sur son lit il était une véritable boule de nerfs. Il a obtenu le nom du restaurant et il se trouve que c'est un lieu où personne ne juge les couples de même sexe, pas une seule personne là-bas n'avait quelque chose contre les gays, donc il a demandé au propriétaire si il pouvait une danse spéciale avec une certaine personne et le proprio a donné son accord. Et maintenant l'heure approchait et avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre, il vérifia qu'il avait tout ce dont il aurait besoin car il espère qu'après ce soir, il en aurait besoin. Une fois qu'il vit que tout était en ordre, il sortit de la chambre fermant la porte derrière lui. Il vérifia que sa carte-clé était bien avec lui puis se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Il arriva dans le hall et aperçut ses amis. Il déglutit quand il vit Greg, il était vraiment magnifique dans son costume. Il tremblait tellement il était nerveux, mais se ressaissit rapidement et ils sortirent de l'hôtel.

Stella et les autres les attendaient à Time Square. Peu après, elle remarqua Catherine et les autres donc elle le fit remarquer à Mac et ils se mirent debout alors qu'ils arrivaient vers eux. Echangeant leurs bonsoirs, ils hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent, ils rentrèrent directement à l'intérieur.

_"Ce restaurant est très bien et accueille très bien les gays nous avons repéré cette endroit il ya déjà un petit moment. Adam et moi venons toujours ici, n'est ce pas mon amour?" _demanda Mac, Adam confirma de la tête. Ils avancèrent dans le restaurant et s'installèrent à leur table.

Tout au long du dîner, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, sauf du travail. Quand ils eurent fini leur repas, soudain quelqu'un commença à parler et tout le monde se retourna pour voir qui parlait. Il s'agissait en fait du propriétaire.

_"Bien, mesdames et messieurs, j'ai eu un appel il ya quelques heures quelqu'un voulait faire quelque chose de très spécial donc à partir de maintenant la piste de danse est réservée uniquement au futur couple. Donc si vous êtes ici ce soir, s'il vous plaît amenez votre amour ici." _dit le propriétaire tandis que le restaurant était plongé dans le silence.

Nick prit une profonde respiration et se leva. Tout le monde leva la tête vers lui alors qu'il se tournait vers Greg.

_"Puis-je avoir cette danse?" _demanda Nick en lui souriant gentiment. Les autres le regardaient bouche bée, sous le choc.

Greg le fixa pendant un moment puis il déglutit et hocha la tête puis prit sa main. La chanson commença.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

Alors que la chanson commençait, Nick mena Greg par la main au milieu de la piste de danse et commença à se balancer avec lui au rythme de la chanson. Greg connaissait le chanteur, Elvis Presley mais ce n'est pas ce qui le surprit. Non ce qui le surprit c'est que Nick est choisi cette chanson et non une chanson country donc il se laissa aller dans l'ambiance se perdant dans cette sensation agréable en fermant les yeux, ignorant le reste de la salle.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Alors qu'ils dansaient, Nick commença à le faire tournoyer autour de lui puis le fit revenir dans ses bras se perdant totalement dans le sentiment de bonheur d'avoir enfin l'homme de ses rêves dans ses bras là maintenant. Ils continuèrent à danser comme ça.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Greg avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir la chance d'être un jour dans les bras de Nick, ne parlons pas de la chance de pouvoir danser avec lui. C'est comme un rêve qui se réalisait. Il sentit qu'on le faisait tournoyer de nouveau alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin. Et il continuait à sourire alors que quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, des larmes de joie bien sûr.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Nick ne put s'en empêcher il souleva Greg du sol alors que la chanson se terminait et chanta la dernière partie puis il avança sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Des applaudissements les firent revenir à la réalité et il revint vers la table la main de Greg dans la sienne. Catherine et les autres avaient des visages rougis par des larmes de joie mais ils n'arrêtaient pas de sourire. Greg se tourna vers Nick mais celui-ci le devança.

_"Greg, j'espère que cette chanson a dit tout ce que je voulais te dire!" _demanda Nick plein d'espoir. Greg hocha la tête.

_"O-Oui je t'aime aussi Nick!" _dit Greg avec fierté. Le sourire de Nick s'agrandit encore plus, il prit la main de Greg puis fit un signe de main aux autres.

_"On se voit plus tard, les gars!" _puis mena Greg avec lui dehors. Warrick fit un léger sifflement et rigola.

_"Oh, Nick va enfin trouver une bonne utilisation du lubrifiant et des préservatifs ce soir!" _it Warrick les autres le fixèrent. _"Quoi?"_

_"Warrick, ne le prends pas mal je veux dire on est très heureux pour eux mais il ya certaines choses qu'il n'est pas utile de savoir!" _répliqua Sara les faisant tous rigoler.

Nick ramena Greg à l'hôtel et direct à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte tout en l'embrassant avidement. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre, il ferma la porte du pied. Il rompit le baiser assez longtemps pour fermer la porte complètement puis se retourna et souleva Greg comme un jeune marié l'amenant vers le lit et le faisant s'allonger dessus. Puis Nick se leva et enleva tous ses vêtements puis revint au dessus de Greg et commença à enlever les siens également. Une fois que Greg fut totalement nu en dessous de lui, il revint au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

_"Mmm, tu es vraiment magnifique, tu le sais?" _statua Nick alors qu'il laissait traîner sa langue sur le haut de son corps pour arriver à sa poitrine, s'arrêtant pour prendre un de ses tétons dans sa bouche, le suçant et le faisant bouger avec sa langue. Greg haletait le faisant tenir les cheveux de Nick plus fort alors que celui-ci continuait sa descente arrivant à sa destination.

Nick prit son sexe dans sa bouche suçant et lêchant. Greg gémit en bougeant ses hanches mais Nick le retenait fermement au matelas alors qu'il continuait à bouger sa tête. Il pouvait sentir que Greg était au bord de l'orgasme donc il extraya son sexe de sa bouche avec un pop et remonta vers sa tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Puis il les fit tourner sur le lit, permettant à son jeune amant de se retrouver au-dessus de lui.

_"Greg, je veux être à l'intérieur de toi comme ça avec toi au-dessus." _dit Nick. Greg hocha la tête.

_"Capotes? Lubrifiant?" _demanda Greg. Nick pointa vers la table de nuit. Greg chercha dedans et attrapa les objets convoités.

Il mit le produit sur ses doigts puis doucement les fit rentrer en lui et se prépara lui-même. Greg gémit de plaisir alors qu'il se préparait lui-même à recevoir le membre de Nick. Il n'en pouvait plus il fallait que Nick soit en lui maintenant donc il s'arrêta suffisament longtemps pour pouvoir dérouler une capote sur le sexe de Nick, le lissa avec du lubrifiant puis il se positionna sur lui, alignant son intimité avec le sexe de Nick puis abaissa son fessier dessus.

Nick gémit Greg était tellement serré il dut résister à l'extrême envie de venir tout de suite. Une fois qu'ils reprirent un peu de contrôle sur eux-mêmes, Greg commença à bouger. Nick mit ses mains sur le torse de Greg le tenant ainsi alors qu'il bougeait doucement dans un premier temps.

_"Fuck Greg! Vachement bon... Chaud et serré... Ahhhh!" _gémit fortement Nick en laissant tomber sa tête dans l'oreiller. _"Plus fort... Plus vite." _haletait-il.

Greg obéit et commença vraiment à bouger, plaçant ses mains à plat sur le torse de Nick. Dans toute la chambre d'hôtel, on pouvait entendre leurs gémissements et grognements alors que Greg se pillonait sur la queue de Nick faisant heurter la tête de lit contre le mur. De la sueur couvrait leurs corps alors que Greg continuait ses mouvements de plus en plus frénétiques. Nick bougea ses mains doucement passant de son ventre à ses épaules et les faisant redescendre puis il se retint fermement à Greg s'autorisant ainsi à sortir du lit et à se mettre debout pendant que Greg enroulait ses jambes autour de lui. Alors que Nick le tenait par le torse, il continua à le baiser debout (_bon désolée pour le langage familier mais je ne fais que reprendre les termes de l'auteure). _Greg se tenait aux épaules de Nick tout en continuant ses mouvements et beaucoup trop tôt, ils commencèrent à trembler Greg éjacula en premier en criant le nom de son amant. Nick suivit juste derrière, remplissant ainsi l'intérieur de la capote. Ils retombèrent sur le lit. Greg se dégagea de Nick, celui-ci retira la capote usagée et la mit dans la poubelle puis il attira Greg vers lui alors qu'ils se remettaient doucement de leurs émotions. Quelques instants après avoir repris leurs souffles, Nick regarda Greg intensément dans les yeux et sourit.

_"Je t'aime vraiment Greg! Depuis toujours! J'espère que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit!" _dit Nick. Greg hocha la tête.

_"Moi aussi! Je t'aime tellement Nick!" _sur ce il plongea dans le sommeil. Nick lui sourit joyeusement. Il était enfin capable de rejoindre son jeune amant dans un profond sommeil tout en sachant qu'un avenir radieux s'annonçait pour eux.

_THE END..._

_Alors? J'espère juste que le lemon ne vous a pas semblé trop vulgaire. J'ai fait de mon mieux!_

_Merci d'avance pour les reviews :-)_


End file.
